User talk:Franek12354
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Franek12354! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:FbAddict page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 22:00, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Lunar Magic Yeah of course you can FbAddict (talk) 11:53, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Listen, we seem to be having an issue with trying to stay on the story path, so we're gonna be going to the next part of the story, the reason I'm telling you this is because I need you to keep on the path that the story follows, no starting a different conversation because it throws off the story itself and where it's heading. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 23:33, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Thank You for information, this is the time zone problem you see, once again thanks for informing me. I will be coming on chat as soon as I can Btw I remembered you wanted to create a Slayer. If it's Dragon just call it Lunar Dragon Slayer Magic (Franek) and if it's God Slayer just call it Lunar God Slayer Magic. I was waiting for you to message my userpage to ask for permission (because you have to in order for me to approve it- I told you that, well maybe I didn't word it right) and it's been eight days, anyway, there you go, you have my permission. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:54, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dang that Zeon, I told him to leave the message for you, we didn't skip you, we just saw that at times, answers to a character's question might often be skipped, so whenever it directs to one character, the owner of the character would reply to keep the flow going, we're still following the normal order, it's ur post even though it looks like it might be mine, Zeon was posting an answer for Rikuto, sorry if it feels like we left you in the dark, [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 17:05, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Naturally :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:38, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Just added it. And there's no problem with it at all. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:02, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Frank, it's never a hassle to help people. Gimme a few minutes and you'll get my evaluation. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:11, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Left my commentary. Had to keep it short since I've gotta go in a sec however. So all you need to do is fix what I pointed out and he's good to go by my standards :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:12, October 13, 2013 (UTC) You need to ask a different admin to check over your guy for the Wizard Saint business. I can't, not in the mood for reading the content. With midterm studies and what not, I'm a bit occupied. Sorry. 13:49:45 Tue Group RP? Hey, I was thinking we can make our RP into a group one and let one other join. What do you think? More Characters the better. :P [[User:S k i t z|'Skitz']]([[User talk:S k i t z|'Taste Le Rainbow']]) I'll look at your character when I have a chance later today --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 16:44, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay, go give the application blog a look now.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:58, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Yo Don't know if your on or not, but I am on the chat room, it's just not showing me there [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 19:42, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Frank is cool and I congratulate you on getting him passed as a Wizard Saint. I know I was supposed to review him at the time, but priorities piled up that week. However, you need to look the grammar and spelling on the page. The mistakes are just small ones on their own, but they add up and hurt the reading experience for Frank's page. As he's one of the FTF Wizard Saints, people will be looking at him as they look around the wiki and you get what I mean, I'm sure at this point. Grammar and spelling mistakes happen to all of us, I'm not expecting perfection. I just suggest a general cleanup, starting with his intro passage. 23:15:23 Tue Forgot to say this: Godspeed, Franek. 17:13:30 Tue